Sun and Moon
by Cascaper
Summary: What starts as a mere scheme to get Munkustrap and Demeter together ends in an unexpectedly grim twist. Do not be fooled by the first chapter, people! Please read and review.


Sun and Moon: A Tragedy

By Cascaper

Ch. 1: The night before this year's Jellicle Ball. 

Munkustrap's silver, white and black tabby form sat on the wooden chair high atop a pile of junk. Few cats came up to this perch, and he was pretty sure no one had seen him ascend. Even now, no one looked up. This was just fine by him, because it gave him a sort of secret view of the full junkyard from on high- free to watch everyone at whatever they were doing. Rum Tum Tugger held court in a circle of some of the younger queens and his biggest kitten fan, Etcetera. Bombalurina watched pouting from the shadows a few feet away. Jemima had learned to pounce with unparalleled (except by Admetus, who'd taught her) precision, and was proudly showing off to Electra. Alonzo strutted about, fluffing an imaginary mane, circling his hips. He was obviously doing an impression of Tugger for Tumblebrutus, who rolled on the ground with laughter that climbed all the way up to where Munku sat, smiling as well.

But where was…_she_? He had yet to see that elegant black and gold fur. Munku was so absorbed in looking for that certain queen that it did not occur to him to wonder where the resident Jellicle magician had gone, when a voice in his ear startled him out of his reverie.

"Looking for Demeter again?"

Munkustrap jumped and almost fell off his perch. Then he groaned: "Misto…"

The small tuxedo shorthair stuck his pale face over Munku's shoulder and grinned. "Move over a little." When he did, Mistoffelees slid into place beside him. It didn't take much room. "So, are you going to ask her tomorrow night?"

"Ask who what?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

The tabby tom was silent.

Misto sighed. "Must I spell it out for you?" At continued silence, he went on. "Are you going to ask Demeter to be your mate at the Ball tomorrow night?"

Munku put a paw to his forehead and sighed himself. "I don't know, Mistoffelees. I like her so much. I do."

"I know you do."

"But I don't know how to ask her…that. I mean, suppose I mess up? Start to say it, and then end up asking something completely different? And if I'm nervous, she's a million times more so." He looked at the little Jellicle beside him, his face the picture of an agonizing dilemma. "She's been hurt, Misto. You know that. She's had…history with the Hidden Paw. When she decided she wanted to leave him, he nearly killed her. That was years ago and she's never been the same since. Especially not after the Ball before last."

The two were silent a long moment. Macavity's attack two years back was still fresh in the tribe's collective minds, though life had reasonably gone on. Our hero would never forget the look on his heroine's face when the ginger tom had seized her by the arms from behind…

"_And you, you little hellcat, you're coming back with me," Macavity hissed. "Expose me, would you?"_

_Demeter opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out, her face full of sheer terror. Her eyes burned into Munku's heart and he lost all fear. _

"_She's not going anywhere!" he yowled, throwing himself forward. His paws found her flailing ankles and held on. "Let go, you bastard!"_

"_I think not." Macavity's face twisted with cruel delight. "Perhaps we can each have half!" He pulled Demeter's arms in a vicious tug, and now she did scream. _

_Hating himself for causing her more pain, Munkustrap pulled back, the resulting yowl piercing his heart. "Over my dead body!" _

_Alonzo was suddenly there, out of nowhere. He lifted poor Demeter effortlessly by the waist, the surprise of his appearance causing both Munku and Macavity to let go. _Thank the Heaviside she's safe_, our hero thought, and in the next instant hurled himself at Dem's would-be kidnapper, biting, scratching, furious. How _dare_ he! Heedless of the wounds received, Munkustrap fought savagely until his enemy threw him to the ground, long cuts everywhere on his body, and the pain finally hit home. _

The physical scars had healed; the bruises on Dem's arms faded. But now she was more skittish than ever.

"She only really relaxes when she's with you," Misto pointed out quietly. "Or Bomb."

"I know. But after all that…to ask her into this next step?" Munku shook his head. "I can't, Mistoffelees. I can't risk hurting her."

"You're no Macavity," Misto told his friend firmly. "Not by a very long shot. And _you _won't hurt her, I know you won't." No response. "Look at me, Munkustrap." He waited until the tabby's eyes met his. "What you feel for Demeter- what she feels for you- I've never seen anything like it. It's special. Cosmic. _Magic_, if you will. Sometimes she looks at you and I swear her heart is radiating from every pore. You've got to tell her of this affection. Ask her that question tomorrow night. And if you don't you'll answer to me."

Munkustrap held the tux's serious gaze for a long moment. Then he nodded briefly, turned and climbed down. Misto sat there awhile longer, deep in thought. At last, he scurried down himself and over to Coricopat and Tantomile, who turned their heads as one at his approach.

"Hi Mistoffelees, what…" began Coricopat.

"…is it you need?" finished Tanto.

"Can you two get everyone except Munkustrap and Demeter to meet under Deuteronomy's tire just before dawn? I need a little help concerning tomorrow night."

"Sure we can," said Tantomile.

"Don't let Munku or Dem hear anything, okay? The usual discretion."

"Certainly," Cori nodded.

"Great." The Jellicle magician rubbed his paws together. "Thanks, guys, you're the best."

"Anytime," the pair said together. They proceeded to move off in separate directions, whispering in one Jellicle's ear at a time. Misto sauntered away and took up position under the aforementioned tire. He curled up, tucked in his paws and waited.

Two hours before the appointed time, the Jellicles began trickling in one by one (as earliness is another attribute of these fantastic felines). Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, having been on a smash-and-grab mission, were the last stragglers- and five minutes ahead of time yet. When the distant village clock struck five AM, Mistoffelees shook himself and stood on his hind legs.

"Hello everyone, thanks for coming. Coricopat and Tantomile have told you on whose behalf I called this little meeting- it's high time our friends Munkustrap and Demeter became mates. I did manage to get Munku to agree to ask her at the upcoming Ball. But I'm not entirely sure he'll follow through, and I want to make sure it happens. Anyone have an idea for a plan?"

"Aisy," said a grinning Rumpleteazer. "Someone _acciden'ally_ make 'em run into each otha- an' stay togetha awl noight."

Misto looked at her, slightly puzzled. "And how does that work, exactly?"  
Rumple started to answer, then took on a perplexed expression of her own. "Oi don' know."

"I'll coach him," suggested a smooth Rum Tum Tugger. "If ever anyone needed a lesson in Winning Queens 101, Strappers does. By the time I'm done with him he'll be sweeping Dem off her paws." (Tugger was the only Jellicle who ever called our hero by that particular nickname.)

"They're already in love," Jemima pointed out, ever perceptive. "We just need to get them together long enough so that he can't help but ask her." Jem's bright eyes lit up. "Make them dance together during the Romance Dance!"

Everyone turned to look at the pretty calico kitten, who squirmed a little under all the attention. "What? Isn't it a good idea?"

"More than good," breathed Electra.

"Perfect," said an admiring Victoria.

Bombalurina stepped up and put an encouraging arm around Jemima's shoulders. "We'll listen to your idea. Have you got a full plan?"

"Y…yes." Through her patches, the calico blushed.

"Let's hear it."

"Ok. Here's what I think we should do…" The cats leaned closer.

When the kitten had finished, blushing harder than ever, Bombalurina stood on her hind legs. "All in favor raise a paw. Shall we follow Jemima's plan?" Every paw went up.

"Congratulations Jem," said Mistoffelees in approval, "you may have just saved Munku and Dem's potential relationship." And as the sun rose in the sky, the Jellicles dispersed.

Ch. 2: Sunset, 6:00 PM

"Bomb, I can't see, does the back of my head look okay?" Demeter twisted, trying to look at the trouble spot in the piece of broken mirror which leaned against the fence in the alley behind her best friend's house. "Everlasting Cat, I'm so nervous…"

"Stop tying yourself in knots, Dem, and let me look." Bombalurina stopped fluffing her shoulder fur and came over to her anxious friend. "Oh, is this all? I can fix that." She swept a paw over the gold patch between Demeter's ears, making it look just right- not too perfect, but not overly mussed. "There, you're gorgeous. Now don't fidget or it'll ruin itself before we get there. Once the dancing starts, it doesn't matter. But until then try to keep your head still, okay?"

"Okay," Demeter repeated gratefully. "Thanks, Bomb." Now finished with her toilette, she sat as still as she could, but she seemed agitated, wringing her paws every now and then.

"Didn't I tell you not to fidget?" Bomb chided, seeing her friend's reflection over her shoulder.

"I'm keeping my head still," the black/gold queen protested. "I can't help it right now though. I'm just so worried that…"

The scarlet cat stopped primping and turned fully around. "What is it, Demeter? What are you worried about?" She went to sit beside her friend, whose face now wore a desperate expression. "You look fine, believe me."

"No, it's not that. It's just…I can't help feeling something terrible is going to happen tonight. I had such an awful dream- some kind of army was attacking the tribe, we were getting hurt, no one knew it was coming. Bomb…" Demeter's eyes were full of fear. "I dreamed I died."

Bombalurina almost gasped. Then she got control of herself. "Dem, honey, it was only a dream. You won't die. And besides, you know what _I_ dreamed?" A small smile appeared on her face. "I dreamed tonight was going to be even more special than usual. But not for me." The smile widened. "For you."

"Really?" Dem's voice was small, but it held the tiniest note of hope.

"Really." Bomb opened her arms, and the two hugged, heedless of a little mussing, though the patch so carefully fixed on Demeter's head remained undisturbed. "Now I'm almost finished, so we're going to go soon."

"All right." Happier, the black and gold queen remained seated as her friend returned to the mirror. _I wonder how tonight will be special for me…_

Several blocks away in the alleys near the junkyard, a gathering of dogs of all fighting breeds was assembled. But these weren't just any dogs- this was an army of Pollicles. A large mongrel of particularly vicious personality sat on a crate, barking for order. When they were silent at last he spoke.

"All right Pollicles, listen up," the canine growled to all. "Tonight is that ridiculous cat celebration down at the junkyard. We're going to attack at forty-five minutes to twenty-four hundred hours. There haven't been any rumors, unless some of you have loose tongues…do you?"

"No sir!" the company rapped out.

"There better not have been," their commander continued. "If not, those…Jellicles…won't know we're coming till it's too late. I want not a sound on our approach, and if anyone gives us away they'll answer to me. Assuming all goes well- never a safe assumption around you miserable curs- we should be able to take them out of action for a while. Teach those stuck-up whiskers to fear us! Right?"

"RIGHT!" the Pollicles roared.

"And remember. Under Commander Markstaff, you win or die!"

"Yes sir!"

As it got darker in a spot near the back of the junkyard, a very nervous tabby tom paced, frantically rehearsing in his head how to say what he had to say. _Hey Dem, how about living with me?_ Too casual. _Be mine, little darlin', or I don't know what I'll do._ Too Tuggerish, ugh. _Now that we're alone, I have to ask you something…will you be my mate?_

Well, that last one had potential. Munku stopped a moment or so, stroking his chin thoughtfully. The only problem was, who said they'd be alone? Oh, never mind the first part then. It was good enough from _"Will you" _onward. Now that that was settled, how did he look? The handsome head flicked around in sudden urgency. No reflective surface presented itself. He dragged a forepaw through his head fur in frustration. _Relax, relax_, he told himself. _At least you know what you're going to say to her now. "Demeter, will you be my mate?" _

But Heaviside's sakes, the Ball was going to begin in an hour! Munku began pacing again. What was he going to do for a mirror? "Fleas, I probably look awful…" he muttered between his teeth.

"Not probably- you _do _look awful," said a voice whose owner was audibly smirking.

Munkustrap did not jump. He did not groan. Instead he whirled at the speed of light in utter panic. "Tugger!" he yowled at the black tom with the leopard-spotted chest and carefully fluffed mane. Rum Tum's smirk cracked a little at the manic look on our hero's frazzled face.

"Whoa, Strappers, you all right there?" In one of the rare awkward moments of Tugger's life, he pulled at his spiked collar.

"No," sighed the tabby tom, sinking into a sitting position on the ground. Again he ran a frustrated paw through his head fur. "I'm nervous as hell about tonight, and there's not a hubcap or broken window to be seen."

"Well you were right- you do look awful," Tugger repeated. He pulled Munku to his feet. "Follow me, my fashion-impaired friend."

For once the tribe flirt did not take the opportunity to parade. Instead, the two toms took a very discreet and out-of-sight path, ending up behind the tall pile of odds and ends that supported the chair upon which our hero had perched at the beginning of this tale. Much of this hidden side was made of a slightly cracked full-length mirror, with only one fairly large shard missing. The going seemed to be softer on the paws here. Munku looked down to discover he was standing on a red velour cushion, a ragged but comfortable old cat bed and a few pieces of shag rug. He gave Tugger an odd glance, to which the larger tom shrugged, "Hey, the resident male tease has to have a nice private pad, right? Besides, there's your mirror, so groom away."

He had a point. Munku licked a paw and started fixing his head fur. Rum Tum couldn't resist checking himself out yet again, and noticed an ever-so-slight imperfection in the fur of one ear. With microscopic precision he corrected it, then sat back and waited.

Fifteen minutes later, our hero's formerly disheveled head was back in its usual dapper, um…shape, and the rest of him was reasonably well-groomed. He turned to Tugger. "Better?"

"Much. Now get ready to go out there- Misto's about to sing the Invitation." The two toms positioned themselves to make their entrance.

Ch. 3: The Jellicle Ball at last

It was 11:35 PM, and the Ball was in full swing. Old Deuteronomy had arrived and sat on his usual tire, presiding over all. Unbeknownst to Munkustrap or Demeter, Jemima's scheme was about to fully start. And…here it went. Victoria and Electra, at a signaling nod from Jem, made their way over to Demeter who was sitting by herself in the mouth of a pipe. Bombalurina had just gone to "try and get that Don Purr's attention-" in other words, flirt with Tugger. Getting Dem alone had been the first step.

"Demeter?"

"Hi Vicki, hi 'Lectra," answered the black and gold queen, too shy to really hit the dance floor and a little bummed that her best friend had gone off without her.

"Where's Bomb?" asked Electra.

"She went to go find Rum Tum Tugger, even though she knows I can't stand him." Demeter sighed. _I know tonight is supposed to be special, but I'd like it a lot more if Bomb was still with me right now. I feel better with a best friend to back me up._ None of which, of course, she said aloud.

"Aww, that's too bad. I was just going to single-dance with E here, want to come with us?" Vicki's eyes sparkled. "We'll make sure Tugger stays away."

The older queen hesitated. "Umm…"

"Please, Dem?" Electra pleaded.

"Oh, all right," the nervous Dem replied. Then, as the kittens pulled her onto the floor, disregarding the responding "Whoa!", step 3 began.

Mistoffelees and Alonzo had been sitting near Deuteronomy's tire with Munkustrap- for the past half an hour and five minutes. "Misto," Alonzo muttered, "the kittens have Dem dancing, we'd better move."

"Right," Misto agreed out the side of his mouth.  
"What are you two mumbling about?" Munkustrap asked, somewhat distractedly. His eyes were fixed on Demeter across the yard as she danced with Electra and Victoria near the center of the Jellicle crowd, her steps half-hearted at first, but gradually more enthusiastic as the music swelled.

"Nothing. Well, something," said Alonzo aloud.

"Munku, are we ever going to dance tonight?" Mistoffelees asked pointedly, one ear twitching.

"You two go ahead, I don't mind."

"Well we do. You haven't moved an inch since we sat here after the opening dance!" Alonzo exclaimed in frustration that was only half acted. "Come on, this is the Ball. How can you just sit here?!"

"Watch me," Munku replied, frayed nerves tearing his voice. "Besides, you forget Jenny's number."

"No, we're done watching," Misto said firmly. "You _promised_, remember?"

Munku gulped. "I suppose I did." He stood up, flexing his stiff limbs, preparing to move accordingly. "All right. Let's go." Rehearsing the question in his head, he reluctantly led his friends onto the floor, as they exchanged grins and a paw slap behind him. Step 3 was complete.

On the other side of the junkyard fence, a canine eye peered through a crack near the top of the barrier at the celebration within. "Commander, sir," the gruff voice of the eye's owner whispered, "how much longer?"

"Five minutes, soldier," the Pollicle leader whispered back in an even deeper voice. "Then we strike." He laughed a low, growling laugh under his breath. The soldier at the fence tried not to let his shudder show as he went back to spying.

Returning to our feline friends, step 4 of Jemima's plan was about to be executed. Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina stood together on the wooden chair, high on its junk-pile perch. Bomb whistled as the current dance ended, and the tribe turned its collective head up towards the two.

"Jellicles- kittens, toms and queens alike," she called in a voice loud enough to be heard yet still managing to be sultry. "Tugger and I are proud to announce tonight's Romance Dance!"

"This one's for all those of you with- or looking to find- a special…someone," Rum Tum continued with a wink and his signature smirk. "So throw your mittens around your kittens, and awaaaay we go!" On the word "away," he couldn't resist circling his hips, which produced the usual squeals from the kittens and tween queens.

"Must you always do that?" Bombalurina muttered as they prepared to jump down.

"Can't help it," Tugger muttered back out the side of his dazzling grin. Taking her paw and speaking normally, he added, "On three. One, two-"

"Three," Bomb finished, and down they leapt, to a roar of approval from the crowd; letting go of the other's paw in midair, they landed not only on their feet but in very sexy poses (they'd practiced this for weeks, having been set to announce this particular dance anyway far in advance). As they stood with a bow, the music began- a slow, sweet number. Jemima herself, from the roof of the wrecked car, commenced step 5.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to two friends of mine who will, I hope, find each other tonight," she said over the intro bars. "They know who they are- guys, this one's for you." And with that, she began to sing.

"_In a place that won't let us feel /In a life where nothing seems real /I have found you…_"

Step 6 consequently came into play. Very shortly, every Jellicle on the floor either found a partner or went to sit on the sidelines in hopes of being asked to dance. Mistoffelees bowed gallantly to Victoria, offered her his arm, and when she took it- off they went. Alonzo turned to Electra with a questioning look. She nodded, and they too walked away to find a spot to dance. This left Munku and Dem staring at each other, hardly able to look anywhere else, the only stationary couple left on the floor.

Munkustrap, taking a leaf out of Misto's book (and not knowing what else to do), bowed to the black and gold queen before him. Raising up halfway, he looked up at her and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Demeter, hardly daring to believe it, answered in a voice just barely above a whisper: "…Yes…" _This must be what Bombalurina meant!_ she rejoiced inwardly. _I don't know how she knew, but this is definitely more special than I ever expected tonight to be_.

Standing up completely, the tabby tom took his new dance partner's right paw and placed her left on his shoulder, putting his right on her waist.

"What are we doing?" Dem asked shyly.

"It's called the waltz, I think. I saw it at a humans' party once- at an outdoor restaurant in the village," he explained. "Just follow my lead." He kept it simple, and around they went in slow, small circles, in the very center of the floor.

For a while they both were silent, the music floating over their heads. Then Demeter spoke. "Munkustrap?"

"Mmm?"

"This is…very nice, being here with you."

"Yes…I think so too." _Careful, Munku, don't blush_, he cautioned himself.

"Oh good." Demeter thought he never looked more handsome than when he was unsure of himself as he was in this moment.

"You know, you're a natural at this," he told her. It was true. "I- I really love yo…your rhythm." _Lame, but better than what you were going to say. Can't throw too much at her before the big question_.

"Ooh." Dem's pale gold face turned slightly coppery with her blush. "Really?"

"And how," Munku replied with a small smile. "Listen, I…I have something I'd like to ask you."

"Yes?"

He looked straight into her eyes, taking a deep breath. "De…Demeter, will you…will you be my mate?"

There. He could have done without the stuttering, but at least it was out- for better or worse. But which would it be?

The stunned Dem could hardly breathe- or believe her ears. But somehow she accepted the question as real, and her face softly lit up. "Oh…Munku…"

_What, what? Say it, you're killing me! _

"I…would love to be your-"

But she got no further. From every side, all hell broke loose- in canine shape. Without warning, not the slightest hint, the Pollicles had simultaneously seized the best (for them) and worst (for our hero and heroine) moment to attack.

Ch. 4: The Battle

The Jellicle warriors sprang into action. Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots quickly got Old Deuteronomy to safety, then returned to fight as everyone threw themselves into the fray- even the kittens, tooth and nail. The air filled with yowls, yaps, growls and screeches as Pollicles and Jellicles clashed in battle to the death.

"Cover my back and I'll cover yours!" Munkustrap shouted. He and Demeter turned and fought back-to-back, biting, scratching and slashing away.

"Like I was saying," Demeter yelled over the noise, "of course I'll be your mate!"

"Good to know!" Munku sent two of his enemies flying with a punch to their respective jaws.

Jemima, meanwhile, was having a particularly tough time in this hour of the toughest of times. A group of the vicious dogs had surrounded the wrecked car on all sides, and the calico kitten was desperately clawing about, but she was too small to cover every angle. And by the high-pitched screeches, she was getting hurt- a lot.

"Jem's in trouble! I'm going to help her!" Demeter shouted to Munku, catching sight of this dire situation.

Sending a Pollicle howling with a slash to the face, Munkustrap whirled. "Dem, no!"

"I'll be all right, darling, don't worry!" She stood slightly on tiptoe, kissed him quickly and was off like a shot.

Munku would have been stunned, but there was no time to stand in a daze. He continued to fight, a growing chunk of worry gnawing at his mind. _Please, Everlasting Cat, keep her safe. Please_.

Alonzo, Mistoffelees, and Rum Tum Tugger were a three-cat circle of fury. They tore across the battlefield that the junkyard had become, using not only their teeth and claws but whatever sharp items came to paw: a poker, a toasting fork, a carving knife…the possibilities were taken as they came.

"Ah, Railway Cat," snarled Commander Markstaff to a scowling Skimbleshanks. "It would appear your timetable has come to an end at last." Markstaff bore the orange tabby a particular grudge, as several months back he had given the Pollicle leader what for in an alley skirmish. This was not the whole reason for the current attack- that was mainly just to show the Jellicle tribe up- but the grudge was a good part of it as well.

"Not on your miserable life," Skimble spat back, and hurled himself at the much larger dog with claws out. Despite the size difference, in about thirty seconds his canine foe ran off whimpering, beaten again. "That was for Jenny!" Skimble yelled after the retreating enemy- for Markstaff in this battle had badly wounded Jen, rendering her unconscious. Either dodging or punching foes out of the way, the Railway Cat got to his love and carried her off the field.

Munku tried desperately to catch a glimpse of Demeter on or near the wrecked car across the yard, but the Pollicles were coming too quickly, pressing closer every time he turned his head. Still, he could no longer stand the fear and worry consuming him. He turned fully in the direction his love had gone and tried to fight his way through the clashing warriors.  
Out of nowhere, however, a blow landed hard and heavily on the tabby's head. The world spun crazily as Munkustrap staggered, tilting and coming down on him in a crash that sent him dizzily to the ground, knowing no more.

Bombalurina and Jellylorum had taken Demeter's place in aiding Jemima; Tugger's circle had gone from three to five with the addition of Admetus and Tumblebrutus for a bit more support; the kittens, Jenny and some well-trained mice armed with kitchen knives were doing surprisingly well with the older queen at their head. Finally the tide was turning- in the Jellicles' favor. Across the junkyard, more and more Pollicles turned tail. Encouraged, the battered feline warriors fought on, until at long last no dog remained alive on the junkyard dirt. It was either fled or dead.

Jellicles helped each other off the battleground, in varying states of damage. Victoria and Electra moved arm in aching arm, both with slashed limbs and backs. Jelly and a furiously blinking Bomb supported the staggering Rum Tum Tugger, who bled from several vicious wounds, for once too weak to 

use his convalescence to flirting advantage. A whimpering Etcetera, whose ears, tail and forelimbs were scored with thin yet painful scratches, trailed tearfully a few feet behind.

Coricopat, Tantomile and Mistoffelees, as they'd mostly used magic, were fairly all right and moved over the field, helping their wounded fellows to regain enough strength to get up and home. Alonzo's right arm sported a long gash, and he was squeezing it to prevent much more blood loss. Jemima, thanks to the older queens' help, had managed to escape with a few shallow cuts and a sprained left hind paw. She limped over to a silver, white and black tabby who lay sprawled on his back in the dirt.

Ch. 5: Blood and Moonlight

"Munkustrap?"

A soft voice somewhere above him called our formerly knocked-out hero back to consciousness. Munku blinked, and the bright, worried eyes of a calico kitten became clear as they looked into his face. "Jem?" He raised himself carefully onto his elbows. "The battle's over. What happened? It looks like we won…"

"We did. Here, let me help you up." Munku took the kitten's outstretched paw, and did his best not to strain her smaller muscles as he got slowly to his feet, still a little dizzy. Pain shot up his back from nowhere, and he winced. "Oh," Jem said ruefully, "your tail's hurt- I didn't see."

"That's nothing, I'll be all right." The dazed tabby looked around. "Jemima, where's Demeter?"

"Um…well…" The calico's flush showed through her patches like a siren as she became agitated. "When she was helping me fight…them, she…she got hurt bad. Then she was tripped, and she fell off the roof…" Her bright eyes filled with tears. "Oh Munku, it's all my fault. If she hadn't tried to help me-"

"It is _not_ your fault; she went to help you of her own accord and you needed it. I won't have you blaming yourself," the tabby tom told the tearful kitten before him firmly. Tilting her chin up with a paw, he said more gently, "Don't cry, Jem. Just tell me: where did she fall?"

"Right off the b-back…there." As the kitten's shaking paw pointed, Munkustrap's gaze followed its direction. He gasped and, gritting his teeth against the coming pain from his tail, bounded over to the limp form on the ground below the trunk of the wrecked car.

Lying in a bloody heap like a rag doll, Demeter was barely breathing. Her beautiful fur was matted with the dried oozings of wounds on her left shoulder, right side, and all four limbs. Worst of all, she must have scraped against the now-stained fender as she fell, for a deep slash on the side of her elegant head still bled slowly. It looked hopeless.

"Demeter," whispered Munku in agony, a worse pain than anything on his body tearing through him. He pressed a paw to the wound on her head, trying to fully stop the blood flow. Gradually, it began to subside, and at last ceased as he carefully released the pressure. Wiping the mess off distractedly, he gathered her into his arms and held her gently. "Please," he begged almost inaudibly. "Please. Be alive. Please. Please…" He chanted the word under his breath with increasing speed and volume despite the tears that were tightening his throat.

"Munkustrap?" A new whisper from the form in his arms seemed to echo madly in the silence.

Light. Silver light. The wounded queen's misty eyes slowly opened, and the silvery glow cleared. It turned out to be the pale, moonlit face of a familiar white, black and silver tom with a tormented expression.

"Demeter, oh, Dem…" The tears broke loose and flowed down Munku's cheeks. "Why did you leave me back there? There were so many of them…I wanted to follow you but I couldn't. I-"

"Shh," Dem rasped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's all over now, don't cry…You're all right?"

"I- well, my tail's hurt a bit, and I've got a few scratches. But that doesn't matter. You're the only one who matters to me now. The only one in the world." He wished he could stop crying, for her. "Stay with me, Demeter. We'll be so happy. You'll see. You have to live."

"I think we both know I won't." The black and gold cat sighed wearily, which turned into a hacking cough. When she could speak again, she told him, "Take my collar."

"What?" For a moment, the tearstained tabby was too bewildered to cry.

"Help me take it off so you can wear it. We're engaged now, aren't we?" At that, his tears flowed anew as she reached up and pulled weakly at the clasp. With a bit of help from Munku, it came undone, falling to the dirt with a slight rattle. "There." She sighed again, and her eyelids fluttered.

"No. No!" Munkustrap held her closer. "Please, darling. I love you! Don't die."

"I love you too, and I'm so sorry…" What little remained of the light in her eyes was fading fast. "I promise…I'll fall for you again…in my next life." Her eyelids fell shut, and her ribs stilled with horrible finality.

"No. Please…" But it was far too late. Munku buried his face in her lifeless shoulder and wept. He sobbed into her fur until his ribs felt as if they would cave in; though the blood stained his face as his tears wet it anew, he didn't care. He was beyond caring, beyond feeling anything but the terrible wrenching pain of love lost. He cried and cried until every sob and tear was wrung from him.

Looking up at last, Munku saw something glint in his lower peripheral vision. The collar! Gently, as if fearing to wake her, he laid the lifeless queen down on her back. Then with shaking paws, he took up the spiked thing which shimmered in the moonlight and clasped it around his neck. Finally, tearstained and grief-worn, he curled up miserably beside the body of his love and fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion as the village clock chimed two AM.

Ch. 6: Sun and Moon

A few tears leaked out yet as Munkustrap's reddened eyes creaked open with the light of the morning sun. For a few moments he blinked around, disoriented. Then his gaze fell on the still body beside him and his eyes stung with cold melancholy. _Oh, Dem. You didn't deserve to die_. He bit his lower lip so hard that he drew blood. It was all he could do- now there were no tears left.

Wait, what was that noise? _Footsteps_! The tabby visibly tensed, getting to his feet. No one was going to touch Demeter if he could help it. "Show yourself," he spat through gritted teeth.

And two black-and-white calico twins came into view.

Munku relaxed…a little too much. His legs collapsed right out from under him, and he fell in a compact heap where he had stood. A double shadow blocked the sun. "Coricopat? Tantomile?" he mumbled.

"Yes Munkustrap, it's us." Tanto beckoned Cori, and they got to their knees on his other side (the non-cadaver-occupied one) in order to speak more closely. Clearly, the weary tom wouldn't be sitting up anytime soon in the next few minutes.

"Demeter," Munku murmured, eyes closed. "She's…she's…" He couldn't go on, couldn't bear to say the word.

"We know. And we would like to help…if we can." Cori swallowed. _You can do this_, Tanto's voice said in his mind, and he continued. "We will understand if you want to…bid her farewell in solitude."  
"But if you would like everyone to send her off, we can summon them," Tantomile added.

"No, guys, that's okay." Munku sighed. "Look, I'm glad you came. I…I really appreciate it. Can I just have today alone with Dem? I'll see the others- tell them, tonight- but I'd just…like today alone."

Tanto put a paw on his shoulder. "Of course. Come Cori, let us make certain the others stay scarce." And off they went.

All that day, the silver, white and black-striped form stayed beside that of a prone black and gold queen. Occasionally the tabby would bend over her, cleaning her fur, once or twice dropping a kiss on her forehead or cheek. No one and nothing disturbed them. An aura of love and grief prevented any pestilence or perturbation from touching the queen's limp body.

Unknown to the tabby, outside the junkyard fence, a pair of cats with tigerish patches of orange, black, brown and white paced.

"Tell me again, whoy are we doin' this?"

"Be_cause_, Jerrie, the tele-twins said Munku wanted the diy alone. Really upset, 'e is."

"Look, Oi know Munk always tikes this stuff 'ard, but no one- _no one_ – 'ad any oidea them Pollicles were goin' to attack. An' despoite the damage, we're awl pret'y much okay. Didn' lose anyone, roight?"

"We-uwl…" Rumpleteazer frowned, taking a mental inventory. Suddenly she gasped. "Wait!" She scrambled silently halfway up the fence and peered through a knothole. Eyes widening, she jumped back down, turning to her twin. "Mungo, iss Demetah. She…she's dead."

The tiger tom sucked in a sharp breath. "An' Munku's with 'er."

"Yup."

"No' a word?"

"No' one."

"Roight."

Accordingly, when Jellylorum and Skimbleshanks came to take their turn at keeping the junkyard undisturbed, the twins didn't breathe a word of what they now knew, acting perfectly natural- as natural as possible under the circumstances, that was. Only when they were well out of sight and earshot did Rumple murmur, "Poor Munku. Oi can't forget the look on his fice."

Mungo nodded, adding, "An' Demetah." As one the pair sighed heavily and plodded homeward. And their humans were puzzled rather than happy when the feline siblings curled by the fireplace and didn't budge all the rest of the day- not a thing was stolen, nothing was broken, no mischief was done at all. They were petted and fussed over, but despite the fact that they didn't seem to be sick, neither cat moved from the spot they had chosen. The twins just watched the clock, waiting for the night and the time to go back to the junkyard again.

Unaware of any of this, our hero back at his self-appointed post had continued to lick and wash away the dried blood on all sides until his love appeared only to be sleeping. All that betrayed the truth was the ponderous stillness of her ribs and the several scars. He finished this job just as the sun began to sink once more in the sky. As the light slowly started to fade, he knew it was time to lay the body of his dear one to rest at last.

Slowly Munkustrap stood, stretching his stiff limbs, ignoring the dull ache in his tail though he knew it would sharpen in the long run. Bending carefully, he slid one arm under Demeter's back, the other under her knees, and as he stood lifted her off the ground. Moving his shoulder to support her head, he carried her to a place he knew she had loved- the eastern corner of the junkyard, where she'd liked to sit and watch the sunset before going home- as she would have today had things turned out differently. He wondered what her humans must be thinking now that she hadn't come back. Probably they were worried sick.

Placing her down gently, Munku knelt in the dirt a little way away and began to dig, tearing at the dirt with his paws despite his weary muscles' protest. He did not stop until he was at least three feet deep and the stars were beginning to take their places above. As the moon rose over the fence with the last rays of the sun, Demeter's body was gently lowered into the grave her love had dug. He stepped down beside her, kissed her one last time, and once out again covered her up with dignity, as if with a blanket. When the grave was filled at last, the weary digger-turned-mourner changed once again to become the speaker of a prayer for the departed. He got to his knees beside the fresh mound of earth and closed his eyes.

"O Everlasting Cat," Munkustrap murmured, "you from whom we all descend, and you to whom we all return. Have mercy on the soul that comes to you now. Her name was Demeter, and she would have been my bride. As it is, all she had time to do was promise herself to me, and I to her. In your infinite wisdom you have decreed it should be thus. I pray you, O Cat, receive her favorably, and grant her a happy lot in her next life."

As he stood, the last sliver of sun fell below the horizon, and the moon had fully risen. The tribe would soon be here. But there was something missing- that was it, a marker. Turning in search of a suitable object, Munku was once again disappointed. Hearing footsteps, he gave the grave one last glance, promising himself he'd return with an appropriate item for this purpose later. Then he turned and made his melancholy way toward his box. Perhaps he'd wait there till everyone had arrived. He didn't feel up to telling this tale more than once.

Ch. 7: Munku's Tale Revealed  
The Jellicle tribe assembled in the junkyard with a somber air in light of the recent battle. Almost no cat was completely bandage-free, save Old Deuteronomy, who due to his age hadn't had to fight at all. The Jellicle leader wished he could truly share his fellow Jellicles' suffering, but he knew there was no way that any cat in the tribe would have allowed him to be hurt.

Yet, as Deuteronomy surveyed the cats below, he noticed an absent member- two, in fact. Where was his son- where was Munkustrap? And where the shy queen named Demeter? He called over young Mr. Mistoffelees. "Where has Munkustrap gone, Mistoffelees? Have you any idea? He should certainly be here."

"I am sure he should, Deuteronomy, but I have not yet seen him either. Still," the midnight-coated Jellicle added, "I believe I know where I might find him. May I investigate this instinct?"

"With all speed, dear boy." Misto bowed and scampered off. In his place, the twins Coricopat and Tantomile approached respectfully.

"Old Deuteronomy," Coricopat began politely, "my sister and I have something we must share with you."

"Proceed," Deuteronomy nodded.

"It concerns the battle last night, and your son Munkustrap," Tantomile continued. "But with all due respect, sir, we would like to tell you this tale without the others of the tribe overhearing. May we come closer, to allow telepathic contact?"

"You may." The old cat beckoned with a paw. The twins came up and sat on either side of him. Closing their eyes, they established contact and took turns telling what they knew.

_We found Munkustrap in the junkyard this morning_, Coricopat began the tale. _He was tense when he heard us approach but collapsed in relief upon seeing who we were, though he was not badly hurt. _

_Beside him lay a body- that of the queen Demeter, whom we believe he may have loved, as the color of bereavement was highly present in his aura_, Tantomile went on. _It is this that probably caused his tension upon our approach. He seemed to feel responsible for protecting Demeter's body. In fact, he asked us to let him spend the day alone with her, and we obliged his request. _

_As we do not see the cadaver now, we can only assume he must have buried her at last. The only other thing we know is that he intends to tell the tribe more of this tragedy tonight. That is all_, Coricopat concluded. The twins broke the link and retreated a few steps.

"Thank you for telling me of these grave events," Deuteronomy managed, slightly stunned at the tale he had just heard.

"You are welcome, Old Deuteronomy, and we thank you for allowing us to do so. But may I point out that your son approaches?" Coricopat gestured to his right. The tribe gasped, then sighed in relief as Mistoffelees came in with Munkustrap beside him and slightly ahead. At last their protector was here- alive. As the twins retreated, Misto sprang up beside the Jellicle leader and whispered in his ear for a few moments before jumping down again. The great cat stood.

"Jellicles, I am glad to see that so many of you survived the unexpected attack of last night," Old Deuteronomy addressed the tribe. "In fact, most all of you. You have done well.

"But," the leader continued gravely, "not everyone is here tonight. One of us was lost. And my son wishes to speak to you now, that he may tell you who, and why." Stepping to one side, Deuteronomy settled himself and held out a great paw. "Munkustrap, you may proceed."

The tabby of which the old cat spoke now stood at the edge of the tire. "Thank you, Deuteronomy." He coughed a little nervously- oh, this would be hard- and began.

Several yards from the tire, Jellylorum sat with Jemima on a single crate protruding from a chaotic pile of all sorts of boxes. Kit and queen listened anxiously to the tribe protector's tale- although the kitten already knew some of the story, growing more and more upset as the tabby went on. When he mentioned her name, Jemi's lip quivered.

"Munku's so nice…he won't admit it_ was_ my fault," she murmured.

"Nonsense!" replied Jelly in the same low tone, shaking her head firmly. "You heard him, he doesn't blame you in the least."

"But if I hadn't been up on the car roof, I wouldn't have been trapped, and Dem wouldn't have come to…to…"

"Stop blaming yourself this minute, Jemima." Jelly hugged her small friend as fiercely as their mutual wounds would allow, whispering low and firm in the calico princess' ear. "Demeter wouldn't have wanted it, Munkustrap doesn't and I certainly don't. We can none of us rewrite the past- what happened is final…"

Sitting at the foot of the tire, Mistoffelees gazed up intently at his friend as the latter told of his love's final act.

"All I cared about was that Demeter stayed alive. Only…we both knew she wouldn't. So she gave me this." The tabby touched the collar at his neck, obviously fighting to keep control of himself.

_Oh, Munku._ Misto felt his own eyes tearing; his heart ached for the pain and loss more clearly visible with every word the tabby spoke. _Of all the Jellicles to die, why did it have to be her? The love of his life, and now she's gone. _

Munkustrap's black eyes threatened to overflow, but he made no move to either hide or betray this. "I have laid her in the earth; there is nothing more to do on that score." It was only a small lie. "I only ask now for a moment of silence in her memory." He bowed his head as the first tears fell, and every Jellicle in the junkyard- even Old Deuteronomy- did the same.

There were hardly any dry eyes in the crowd, who were touched by Munku's story and the courage it took to tell it. Even Rum Tum Tugger was moved, and blinked constantly in a fruitless effort to alleviate the wateriness of his vision. Close beside him, Bombalurina buried her head in what remained of his mane, her body wracked with sobs so great they remained unheard.

_I should have listened!_ the scarlet queen wailed inwardly. _That dream came true! If I'd let her, she might have stayed behind, might have lived._

But no- Dem had been a warrior too, when she had to be. She would have fought no matter what. And that just made Bomb cry all the harder. At last she lifted her head to find that up on the tire, Munkustrap was preparing to speak a final word.

"Th-thanks, everyone." The tabby's voice was choked, his face once again soaked with tears. "That's…all I wanted to say." He slowly descended from the tire and retired to his box, where he remained for the next several hours until poking his head out, he saw that the tribe members had gone- too sad to stay out for long tonight. Heavy-hearted, he made his way towards the grave of his lost love. In the distance the village clock chimed three AM.

As he came into sight of the familiar corner, however, Munku's gaze was met with an unexpected sight. On Demeter's grave lay a beautiful pale yellow stone- and beside it, the kneeling form of a queen whose fur's unusually reddish hue gave her away: Bombalurina.

Ch. 8: Memories and the Final Curtain

Without looking up, Bomb spoke as Munkustrap came within earshot. "Hey Munku. How did you know?"

"Know what?" he asked, coming to sit beside her.

"That…that Demeter loved this spot."

"Easy. I do live here, after all…and the only sunset Dem would have missed here was that preceding each year's Ball. So many times I'd watch that peaceful expression on her face as she'd look up at the sky. Once or twice she caught me watching and invited me to sit with her…that was best of all."

Bomb nodded. "She said once that her favorite part of this hour was seeing the sun and moon at the same time- moonrise and sunset, in their fleeting moments of sharing the sky. I've never forgotten that."

"That's beautiful." For a while, neither Jellicle spoke.

"You know, you're kind of like that- you and Dem, and what happened last night," said Bombalurina suddenly. "The moon tries every evening to reach out to the sun, but she always slips out of reach before his hand can grasp hers. They can never truly be together. Their only chance to meet is the rare eclipse…and then they're parted again, to reunite who knows when.

"Just so, the events of last night. That dance was an eclipse- a rare moment in time for you two. And the Pollicles' attack was the eventual destruction of that moment."

Munkustrap turned and looked her full in the face with surprise and amazement. "Incredible. The most incredible thing I've yet heard from you…How did you know?"

Bomb blushed. "Sorry, I don't know what made me say it."

"No, don't apologize. That was deep. Amazing and deep."

"What, so I'm normally shallow?" The flush-faced queen bristled.

"Oh, no! I've just- I didn't mean it like that."

"What _did _you mean then?"

Munku sighed, running a paw through his head fur in an effort to compose his thoughts. "I meant, I've never heard anything so eloquent from you in all the time I've known you. It was a fine surprise…and a remarkably appropriate connection."

"Oh." Bombalurina relaxed. "Sorry I snapped. I guess this…loss is still getting to me." She paused. "What were you saying before…asking how I knew? How did I know what?"

"That that was always what I thought…that she was the sun, bright with gold but burningly shy. And I was the moon, silver and longing to be with her. When her eyes closed, it was like all the light had gone out of the world- as if the sun had 'slipped away,' like you said."

"And now you're here behind, cold without her and lonely…"

He looked sadly at the grave before them. "Yes. Like the moon." Reaching out, he trailed a paw lightly over the stone that now sat guarding his love's final resting place. "By the way, where did you…?"

"Where did I find this?" Bomb finished. At his nod, she explained further. "In my humans' garden. We used to play there as kittens. And the color always reminded me of Dem as she was then- bright and happy." She turned to the tabby beside her with a half-hearted smile. "You know she started loving you the minute she saw you? It was the first night we ever visited the junkyard, with Jenny shepherding us as best she could. There you were, running about, playing with the other young toms. She couldn't stop looking at you every other minute. Lucky thing you never noticed the staring." A tiny laugh escaped the queen's lips despite herself.

"Wrong," Munku told her. "I saw her too. I'm just…better at hiding it, I think."

"So you did, hmm?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I couldn't have missed her if I tried. That laugh…her eyes…her smile…it was impossible for me not to see her. When we got older, none of the others could figure out why I didn't go straight for you as they did. With all due respect…Demeter was always the only one for me."

"No offense taken," Bombalurina replied; though she was slightly miffed, she managed to quash the feeling. "After that first night, it was pretty clear you two would never want anyone else but each other. At least, once I realized you liked her back."

"And when was that?"

"The day she fell off the car right into your lap, and you just looked into her eyes for the longest time as you helped her back up."

He remembered that now. The look on her face of surprise and bewilderment…and something a little more. The sweetness of that memory stung him so. "Fleas," he muttered, blinking in a last-ditch effort to keep control.

Bomb's gaze had fallen on the grave. It came to her that under that dirt was the queen who had been so blissful in her last dance; who had giggled at midday over the junkyard gossip; who had been foolish enough once to enter the worst possible relationship and scarred by it forever with the desperate effort of breaking free; who had waited till the last moment to tentatively embark on a new journey to true love, and been cut off halfway there. The cat who had always been her dearest friend was finally and irrevocably gone. This painful truth pricked at her eyes, and in the same moment she and Munku turned to and fell into each other's arms in a mutual paroxysm of grief.  
It was not a romantic gesture; the need for a shoulder simply emerged, and each gave to the other the gift of that support. Scarlet and silver, true friend and true love, wept together in fits and starts till the moon sank below the horizon and the stars began to dim with dawn's approach. Five chimes sounded in the distance as Bombalurina and Munkustrap finally let go and sat back, their tears spent for the time being.  
"You okay?" Bomb wiped a paw wearily over one cheek, then the other.  
"I think we both are...for now," Munku replied, rubbing his sore eyes. "Does sleep sound as good to you as it does to me?"  
"Yeah." The worn Jellicles stood up slowly, stretching muscles stiff from their prolonged single attitude. "Back to your box, and I'll go home myself. Today we'll rest..." The queen yawned widely. "See you and the others tonight. And sleep well, Munku."  
"I'll try if you will, Bomb." And the two cats returned to their homes, falling into sleep as the sun rose.  
That was far from the end of the issue- it was the beginning of the final curtain. The pair met every night in that spot for the following year, sharing tears and memories of the shy queen so unjustly cut down, trying to ease their pain, which was somehow greater than that of the tribe at large- these two had known her best, after all. At first they often wept during these private hours. But in time the meetings turned to quiet ones of wistful remembrance and sometimes just silence. At last, when the nights had come full circle, the wound of their loss had finally healed. The curtain fell peacefully on Demeter's death, and the lives of her dearest friend and one true love could go on to happier times ahead.

The End

14


End file.
